Cameras, such as for example, surveillance cameras, provide visual video images via “closed circuit” connections, which may be either wired or wireless, to enable a viewer to visually monitor relatively large, remote areas for a variety of purposes, including the provision of security, safety, and/or quality assurance of the monitored areas. Consequently, the number of applications for surveillance cameras has increased substantially in recent years, and has been accompanied by a corresponding advance in the various technologies pertaining to them.
Surveillance camera assemblies typically include a housing with a video camera and associated camera control, power supply, and image processing electronics mounted therein. They may comprise “fixed” view camera assemblies, i.e., those with a field of view (FOV) that is fixed or constant over time and that is established manually when the camera is initially installed. Alternatively, they may comprise “pan and tilt” camera assemblies that are coupled to pan and tilt mechanisms incorporating transducers, e.g., stepping motors, that are remotely controllable and operable to selectably vary at least one of the azimuth angle (pan) and the elevation angle (tilt) of the camera assembly relative to the horizon, and hence, its FOV, in real time.
In all practical surveillance camera applications, it is eventually necessary to effect repairs or maintenance of the various components of the camera assembly, particularly the camera component thereof. Since the camera component is typically not easily removable from the camera assembly in the field, and since the camera must eventually be “bore sighted,” i.e., optically aligned, with the housing of the camera assembly for proper imaging, it is often necessary to remove and replace the entire camera assembly, including the housing, in order to effect a repair or maintenance operation on only one component thereof.
As a result, there is a need for improved camera assembly and field replacement techniques.